1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an open top container for use in a refuse compactor for storage and compaction of refuse therein. The container has a pressure deformable outwardly extending section in at least one upstanding wall thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the customary prior art compactors drawer-like receptacles or containers are provided which may be moved into and out of a compactor housing between a compacting position within the housing and a loading position outside of the housing. The refuse is held in a receptacle comprising an open top container for compaction therein. Preferrably this receptacle holds a paper bag in which the actual compacting occurs. When filled, the bag with the compacted trash is removed from the receptacle for disposal after the receptacle has been moved outside the housing into the loading position. Such receptacles may be constructed of metal or plastic material. A difficulty that has been encountered with these receptacles is that the removal of the compacted trash is difficult as the pressure resulting from compaction tends to distort the receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,805 discloses a metal receptacle lacking a cross piece between the front posts thereof to facilitate removal of the filled trash bag. U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,707 shows a plastic container for compaction of trash therein.